villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Phobia - King of Terror
Heavy rain poured down from a jet black sky as a group of youngsters ran down a cornfield - chasing after them was a skeletal figure riding atop a rotting horse, laughing maniacally as the youngsters fled in terror. The skeletal figure continued to laugh as it formed a long whip out of dried bones and slashed at the corn, causing bats to fly into the air, shrieking angrily as they flapped leathery wings. Then, without warning, a robed figure manifested between the rider and the youngsters - causing the rider to stop as the youngster fled into the night. "..that is enough, Phobia.. we have business to attend to.." the figure stated. "..damn it all.. what is the meaning of this travesty!? can you not see I am working.." the skeletal figure replied angrily. "..I am fully aware of your work, Phobia.. as you are also fully aware of the promise you made.." the figure replied in turn. "..what? ..now!? ..you couldn't wait a few more minutes?" Phobia snarled. "..I am a busy woman, Phobia.." the robed figure stated. "..you're trying my patience, Misery.. perhaps I will go back on the promise after all.. just to spite you for this!" Phobia threatened. "..no.. I don't think you shall be doing that.." Misery noted. "..oh really? and what makes you think that?" Phobia replied. "..because you know what I would do to you if you did.." Misery said. A moment of silence followed this statement before Phobia growled slightly and turned the horse away "... fine.. but we shall make this quick!" he spat. Misery simply waited for Phobia, who growled once more as he motioned her across the field - opening a dark portal as he said "..this way..". Misery followed Phobia and soon the two entities appeared in a dimension that resembled a spiralling mass of shadow with hideous faces flying in all directions and the sounds of weeping, screaming and desperate calls echoing in all directions. "Welcome to my world.." Phobia said, looking to Misery to gauge her response - much to his anger she simply stared emotionlessly at the scene in front of her. "Teach me then, brother.. what it is that makes fear so powerful.." Misery said. "Fear is the most primal emotion in the multiverse, sister.. without it worlds perish and die.. we all know how much you despise death.. what is it you call it? the ultimate release? well then, you of all beings should welcome fear.." Phobia replied. "Fear is suffering.. a part of myself.. which makes you subservient to me.." Misery stated. "Wrong, sister.. I bow to no one.. fear is more than simple suffering.. it is a teaching tool.. it shows us our true limits.. you'd do well to learn from that.." Phobia growled. "Empty threats from an empty head, Phobia.. if you dared to attack me it'd be like a fly biting a wolf.. futile and pathetic.." Misery said. "You think you'd fare any better against Oblivion or Creation? your attempts to overthrow them is akin to an ant challenging a hurricane.." Phobia said in turn. "I do not seek to overthrow Oblivion or Creation.. they will fall of their own accord.. as will all things with age.. only suffering is eternal.." Misery replied. "Don't try and fool me with grand words, Misery.. I know about your future plans.. as do the other Absolutes.." Phobia said. "If that is the case why have none of you stood against me?" Misery asked. "You know very well why.." Phobia growled. "Ah yes.. because you can't.. free will.. the most sacred law of all.. even the Absolutes can do nothing to stop others making their own choices.." Misery said. "We can't oppose you directly, sister but you'd be a fool to think we haven't began to work against you in other ways.." Phobia warned. "..I'm sure of it.. may the best Absolute win.." Misery replied. "This is all a game to you, isn't it?" Phobia growled. "Phobia, you know this is no game.." Misery replied. "Then you're serious about this?" Phobia enquired. "More than you could ever imagine" Misery replied. "You're about to cross a terrible threshold sister.. one that can not be reversed.." Phobia warned. "I know, brother.." Misery said. "..it scares you, doesn't it?" Phobia asked after a moment of silence. "What?" Misery asked. "..going rogue.. being alone.. it scares you.." Phobia continued. "..perhaps" Misery admitted. "..and your daughter? you fear for her too?" Phobia asked. "Rot is loyal.. perhaps too loyal.." Misery said. "Loyal enough to join you in going rogue?" Phobia continued. Misery said nothing as she looked out into the spiralling mass of shadows, the two beings simply standing for a few minutes before Misery spoke out: "..Phobia?" "Yes?" Phobia enquired. "..take care of Rot for me.." Misery said quietly. "You'd trust a fly to guard your daughter?" Phobia smirked. "..flies, at least, do not judge.." Misery said. Phobia smiled and nodded, a brief exchange between the two beings seeming to change their temperment: "..I will try.." Phobia said. Misery looked to Phobia for a moment, her eyes glowing bright yellow before she changed once more: "You had better, because if you fail.. rogue or not.. I will be back..". With that Misery vanished from the scene, leaving Phobia alone in the spiralling mass of shadow - looking to where Misery had once stood for a few moments Phobia turned back towards the mass of shadow, a smile spreading over his face once more: "..I win, Misery.. I always win.." Category:Supernatural Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories